Foursome
by Agreene
Summary: Mike gets the chance to have sex with Maya, Karone and Kendrix. Can he handle them all at once? Note: Sexually expicit.


Foursome

Foursome

Plot: Mike gets to have sex with Maya, Kendrix and Karone all in the same day. Can he handle them all at the same time? This is a Lost Galaxy fanfic.

It's a normal sunny day on Terra Venture the space colony. Mike one of the personal of Terra Venture was enjoying his day. He had decided to set a blanket down in the park and relax. Lying down enjoying the sunlight his face, Mike is the other brother to Leo and treats him as such. He hates to see Leo hurt. Both had gotten into an argument earlier. Leo thought Mike treated him like a child. Mike was only trying to protect his little brother. He must've been lost in his thoughts because he didn't see Maya walking up to him.

"Hey there." She said standing over him.

"Hey." Said Mike sitting up. "I didn't see you there." He continued looking Maya up and down. Mike admired Maya's beauty. She smiled at him. "What's up?"

"I came to check up on you." She said noticing the look on his face. "I heard you and Leo arguing. Damon and Kai are talking to Leo so I thought I'd come and see how you're doing."

"I'm fine." Mike said looking away. Maya could tell Mike was upset about the situation and wanted to talk.

"Do you want to talk about it?" She asked.

"No. I'm fine really." He said.

"Ok." Maya said then turning to leave.

"Wait Maya." Mike said feeling guilty about pushing her away. She stopped and turned to him. "I didn't mean to push you away."

"No it's ok."

"Do you want to join me?" He asked.

"Sure." Maya smiled sitting down next to Mike. She looked up into the sky. "You know Leo can be a handful some times."

"I know that better than anyone. He just doesn't get that I'm just trying to protect him." Mike said.

"He knows that. Leo's a big boy and can handle himself."

"Sometimes he acts childish and I have to treat him like a child."

"That's true. I have seen Leo act childish. But he's grown up now. You don't have to protect him all the time." Maya said touching Mike's arm.

"Yeah I know but it's in my nature to look after my little bro. I promised my parents that I'd look after him." Mike said looking directly at her.

"You're a great guy Mike. I'm sure Leo knows that you're trying to protect him. Just let him handle himself and just be there for him when he needs you. Ok?"

"You're right." He said smiling feeling a lot better about the situation. "I hate it when he's mad at me."

"Give him some time. He'll come around." Maya said rubbing his shoulder. This was turning Mike on.

"Thanks Maya. I feel better."

"I'm glad." She said smiling at him. Mike smiled back at her. Maya looked away nervously. Mike smirked thinking he could still make a woman blush. "It's a beautiful day isn't it?" She asked.

"Yeah it is." Mike responded glancing at Maya. Mike was too wrapped up in how beautiful Maya looked sitting there in her half naked amazon atire to hear what she said. Mike secretly had a crush on Maya. She's smart, naïve not to mention drop dead gorgous. He couldn't help be attracted to her. He wondered if Maya was seeing anyone. Considering where she came from, he wondered if she ever dated a guy before. "Hey Maya."

"Yes."

"Are you seeing anyone right now?" He asked. Maya looked at him confused.

"No why?" She asked looking at him. Maya stared at him for a moment. She didn't want to tell him that she had sexual encounters with Leo fearing that Mike would be hurt by that. However, Mike wasn't bad to look at either. He's much taller than Leo was and more sexier. She wanted to date Leo but he was playing hard to get. Maybe because he had interest in Karone. He put her off on more than one occasion after having sex with her. Maybe it was time for a change.

"I was just wondering. I always see you with Leo. I thought the two of you were dating. Mike said looking away. Maya stared at him for a moment.

"No. Leo and I were together but now we're not." Maya said looking at him. She smirked wondering what Mike looked like naked. She licked her lips staring at Mike's form. He was hot. She liked how his uniform clung to his tight form. From looks of things she could tell Mike kept in great shape. Much like Leo. It had been awhile since she had been laid. She figured Mike was the perfect candidate. "Mike when was the last time you got laid?"

She asked. Mike was thrown off by her question.

"What?" He asked smiling.

"When was the last time you got laid?

"I don't know. Before I left for Terra Venture."

"That long?" She asked then giggling at the length of time it had been since the last time Mike had sex. He stared at her and smirked.

"Yeah It's definitely been a long time." Mike said.

"How did you keep form thinking about sex?"

"I had put others a head of my own needs." Mike said laying back down on the blanket. "Besides, I don't think there's anyone out there that wants me." He said.

"I want you." She said as Mike looked back at her. Maya leaned over Mike. Her lips meeting his as they began kissing. Maya positioned her self on top of Mike cradling him. He wraps his arms around Maya's petite waste as their tongues fought for supremacy. Maya's hands found their way to Mike's groin which was full erect. She pulls away from and sits up. Both breathing heavy from their intense kiss. Mike watched as Maya removed her top exposing her voluptuous bust size. Mike sat up to remove his shirt. Maya took in his upper body and was impressed.

"You look so good." Mike said as they began kissing again. Mike's hands gently squeeze Maya's mounds. Her hands exploring Mike's pecks. Mike moves from her lips to her neck. Sucking gently on her soft skin. Maya lets out soft moans, her cunt getting wet. She can feel Mike's harden member underneath her and begins to grind on him. Mike continues to explore her neck slowly moving his way towards her breasts. Maya continued to moan as Mike sucked, kissed and gently bit her hard nipples. He stopped to see her face. Getting the expression he wanted, Mike continues to tease her using his thumbs to rub against her nipples. Maya is lost in the sensation of Mike's masterful thumbs. "You like that baby?" He asked seductively.

"YYYEEESSS." Maya said. Maya then begins to remove her shoes and her skirt. Mike undoes the button to his pants along with his boxers and pulls them down to his ankles taking them off along with his boots. Both were completely naked forgetting where they were. Lucky for them, there wasn't another soul in sight. They couldn't be seen. His member stared her in the face. Mike leaned back onto the blanket again. Maya took his prick in her hands and began to slowly masturbate Mike. He moaned loving the way her hand felt on his cock. She watched him for a moment liking his reaction to her hand job. Maya places her mouth at the base of his cock and then slides his entire length into her mouth.

"OOOOOHHHH." Mike moaned impressed with Maya's skills. She continued to suck him like a lollipop licking the head of his prick while playing with his sacks. "Baby, suck that shit." He moaned stroking her hair. Maya licked the base of his cock then took his nine incher into her mouth again bopping up and down. Feeling his sacks swell, Mike groaned as ropes of cum shot into Maya's mouth. She sucked him until he was finished. Maya smiled allowing his cum to leak out her mouth. Mike smiled. "That was incredible." He said stroking himself again.

"Come here." She ordered as the two began kissing again. Mike could taste himself on Maya and it turned him. "It's my turn." She said switching positions with him. Maya was now on her back with her legs spread apart. Mike positioned his face along the base of her pussy, then inserts his tongue into her vaginal wall. Maya moaned taking and full of Mike's jet black hair. Mike licked and teased her cunt for a while before inserting his tongue and fingers into her. First it was one finger, then two. Maya could feel her walls dampening getting ready to fill Mike's mouth with her love juice. Mike continued to suck Maya's pussy until she came in his mouth. He continued licking her wet spot until she was done. "OH WOW." She said as Mike stood on his knees smiling. Maya could tell his was ready to fuck her into oblivion because he was hard again.

"You ready for me?' He asked her. Maya nodded. Mike guided his prick to her entrance and entered her. It was a tight fit at first but then Maya began to adjust to his size. Leo was much smaller than Mike was. She moaned as he began to pound her pussy long and hard. Mike groaned as his sacks smacked Maya's ass. Maya lifted her legs off the ground to allow Mike more access. He continued to fuck her hard.

"OOOOHHHH GGOOODDDDD. YYYYYYEEESSS. FUUUCCCCCKKKK MMMEEEE MMMMIIIKKKKEEE." Maya cried out as he continued to pleasure her.

"FFFFFUUUUCCCCCKKKK YYYYEEEEEESS." Mike groaned back. Maya's tits bounced up and down in his face. Mike using one hand held one of her tits in place so he could suck her nipple. This drove Maya on the brink of ecstasy. Her lustful moans caused Mike to hump her harder. Both breathing heavily Maya wrapped her arms around Mike's neck as he pounded her pussy into oblivion. Maya felt her second orgasm hit. Mike wouldn't stop fucking her. Feeling his orgasm coming, Mike quickened his pace until his filled her with his load. Both laid back on the blanket breathing heavily after that love making session.

"That was amazing." Maya said smiling.

"Yes it was. Thank you." Mike said turning over to face her.

"For what?" She asked.

"For the sex." He said smiling.

"You're welcome." Maya said flirting. "Besides, you needed it." She said smiling.

--

Later on that day, Mike is sitting at the local café shop on Terra Venture. He was enjoying a burger thinking about what took place with Maya in the park earlier. He smirked. Had it been that long since he had gotten laid? Maya sure took care of that today. He didn't realize that Karone was watching him. He another took the last bite of his burger. Karone walked over to the table to join him.

"Hi Mike." She said smiling politely at him.

"Hey Karone. What's up?" Mike asked his mouth filled with particles of the burger he was currently eating.

"Nothing. I saw you eating and I thought I might join you." She said. "Do you mind?"

"No not at all." He said as Karone sat down in the other chair next to him.

"What's going on?"

"I was talking to Leo and he's pretty pissed at you." She said.

"I know. Don't worry, I'll talk to him later." He said finishing his burger spilling some ketchup on his chin. Karone sees this and smirk and decides to help him.

"You have a little ketchup on your chin." She said smiling.

"Oh." Said Mike unaware that the ketchup fell on his chin. He picked up a napkin to wipe it off but was cut off by Karone.

"Here let me get it." She said taking her thumb and gently wiping the Ketchup off his chin. Then seductively licked the ketchup off her thumb. Mike stared at her a little aroused. Karone smiled at him. "You know Mike, I've always found you very attractive." She said beginning to rub his leg. Mike watched her for a moment. Could this be happening? Is he dreaming? First it was Maya now Karone.

"Thanks." He said confused as to what was happening. Before he knew it, Karone's tongue was down his throat. Mike did all he could to catch up to Karone's masterful tongue. Feeling himself get more aroused by her kiss, Mike was finally able to catch up to her sticking his tongue in her mouth. Both pulled away for air. "Wow." Said Mike unaware that half of the patrons in the café were watching his make out session with Karone.

"Meet me in the ladies room." Karone said then getting up to leave. She made her way into the girls' bathroom. Mike sat there a moment making sure the other patrons went back to what they were doing. When he realized that had, he got up quickly from the table and made his way to the ladies room unseen. "Were you seen?"

"No. I don't think so." Mike said.

"Good." Said Karone as she looked the bathroom door so no one could interrupt them. "Come here." She ordered as she and Mike began kissing again. Karone is wearing a black skirt which would give Mike easy access. With it being a beautiful day, Karone figured she were her skirt. Mike lifted Karone's black skirt up and began to remove her black lace panties and began to stick two of his fingers in her cunt. Karone moaned as she undid his pants Mike placed Karone's bare butt on one of the sinks then completely removed her panties. Hot and horney, Karone put her hand in his pants and when she found his hard think meat, she pulled out. Mike watched her a moment. He pulled his pants down to his thighs as his prick stood at the base of Karone's entrance. Mike took her legs and wrapped them around his waste and entered Karone. Karone moaned as Mike pounded her pussy. "OOOOHHHH GGGGOOOODDD YYYEEESSS." Karone moaned.

"SSSSSHHHHHH UUHHH." Mike groaned. Every thrust causing more pleasure for both of them. Mike's balls slapped against Karone's butt as he continues to pump her. Mike began to plant kisses on Karone's lips. She returned the gesture shoving her tongue in his mouth.

"OOOOOO MMMMIIIIIIIKKKKKEEE." Said Karone as Mike continued to pleasure her. Mike smirked watching her. She was enjoying his cock inside her. Feeling his sacks beginning to swell, Mike moaned as he felt himself him cumming. Karone could feel him cumming. Both screamed out as Mike shot his load inside of her. He held himself inside her wet cunt until he was finished. "Oh fuck."

"That was awesome." She said as they both began to clean themselves off.

"Yeah it was." Mike said fixing his zipper. "Should I leave out first?" He asked her.

"Yes." She said as Mike nodded opened the door and snuck out of the girls' bathroom. Karone followed causally. Mike went back to his table. His burger was still sitting there on the plate. It had gotten cold at the time Mike was getting off. He wasn't hungry anyway. He couldn't believe his luck. He gotten laid twice within the last few hours. Karone had ordered her food and was taking it to go.

"I'll see you later Mike." She said as she approached his table.

"Ok." Mike said staring her.

"You know Maya was right." She said as Mike looked up. "You are a great lover." Karone said smirking then strolling out of the café. Mike was stunned. Had Maya told Karone about their encounter? It appears that she had or else he wouldn't have fucked Karone. He scratched his head wondering what else was to come.

--

Mike had returned to his quarters to shower. He had been able to get to stop thinking about his sex sessions with Maya and Karone. Both of them were his friends. Part of him felt guilty for having sex with them. The other part of him loved it. It had been a while since he's been laid so what harm could it. He got undressed and was about to enter his shower when he realized someone else was in the shower. He decided to see who it was. The person had their back to him but he knew right away who is was. It was Kendrix. He stood there watching her a moment. Her milky complexion looked so good under the shower. The way the water hit her curves made get another hard on. He watched as she turned around so her front was exposed. Her breast teased him as his dick got harder. Mike licked his lips as her nipples were hard. Mike wanted her.

"Mike." Said Kendrix covering up. She was surprised that he was even there. "I didn't hear you come in." She said but Mike just stared her with lust in his eyes. "You're probably wondering why I'm using your shower. Mine is broken and I thought I could use yours before you got back." She said as Mike watched her and smiled thinking if it was possible to get laid a third time in the same day. He began to walk towards her without uttering a word. "Mike." She said staring at him. It took her moment to realize that he wasn't wearing anything but a towel. His chest is exposed. Kendrix had always liked Mike but never told him. He approached her with his hard on visible. Kendrix noticed it and was a little nervous. "Um Mike what are you doing?" She asked.

"You." He said dropping his towel then entering the shower with Kendrix. He wrapped his arms around her petite waste, then leaning into her. The two began kissing. At first Kendrix wasn't sure she should be doing this with Mike. She was concerned how it would affect their friendship. She didn't want to get caught by Kai or worst Leo. Her need to be pleasured was taking over and all of her concerns and anxieties went right out the window. Mike stuck his tongue in Kendrix's mouth and was surprised when she returned the gesture. He let his hands wonder down to her breasts. He cuffed both her tits. Kendrix moaned. Mike lifted Kendrix off her off. She locked her legs around his throbbing prick. She groaned feeling Mike's cock against her pussy. Mike took her left tit in his mouth and began to suck it. At the same time he entered her. Kendrix tightened her grip on Mike's neck feeling pleasure of her nipple being sucked and her pussy being fucked. Mike continued to fuck Kendrix hard while sucking and teasing her left tit. The water hit their bodies as both moved in unison groaning and moaning. Mike stopped sucking Kendrix's tit feeling himself about to explode.

"MMMMMIIIIIKKKKKEEEE FFFFUUUUUCCCCCKKKKK MMMMEEEE." Kendrix moaned feeling her climax nearing. Continued quickening his pace.

"OOOOOO FFFFFUUUUUUCCCCCKKKKK." He groaned feeling Kendrix climax around him. It triggered his own as he shot his load in her. Both groaned heavily. Mike let her down Kendrix. She hurried out of Mike's bathroom and out of his room holding her towel around her. Mike watched her smiling. He had gotten laid three times to three women he was friends with. How would he tell the guys what happened? Would he tell them what happened? He decided against it fearing it would cause problems.

--

Mike had spent the day tending to his normal duties as the Lieutenant of the galaxy federation on Terra Venture. He couldn't keep his eyes off Kendrix, Maya and Karone. All three women were on his mind after yesterday. He headed to the café shop to get his usual. His thoughts took him back to his encounter with Karone yesterday in the bathroom of the very same café he's in right now. He wasn't aware that his kid brother Leo, Kai and Damon standing behind him.

"Hey." Damon said.

"Hey guys what's going on?" Mike asked.

"Nothing." Said Damon.

"We hadn't seen you all day yesterday. Where were you?" Kai asked.

"I had the day off so I just took got some rest." Mike lied. He looked over at Leo who hadn't spoken. "You still mad with me?" He asked Leo.

"What do you think?" Leo said nastily. Mike rolled his eyes.

"Look Leo, I'm sorry we got into an argument." Mike said moving closer to his brother. "I just want to protect you."

"Mike if you haven't realized it yet, I'm not a child anymore. I don't need you to protect me. Ok." Leo said walking away. Mike watched him.

"Don't worry, he'll get over it." Said Damon.

"Yeah." Said Mike. Leo was his kid brother. He knew he was over protective but at some point he's going to have to let Leo take of himself. Mike sighed. Kai watched him a moment. Mike noticed it. "What?"

"You ok?" Kai asked.

"Yeah why?" Mike asked.

"No it's just that you seem a little distracted." Said Kai.

"I'm not distracted." Said Mike.

"Are you sure because you couldn't stop staring at Kendrix all morning. And when she looked back your way, she was smiling up a storm. I wonder if her mood had anything to do with you." Kai said teasing Mike. Mike got his food without giving anything away. "You like her?" asked Kai. Damon was listening and smirking.

"She's one of my closest friends." Mike said down playing what happened last evening. He had seen more of her last night than he had in the seven years they've known each other.

"Right." Said Damon. "Come to think of it. I heard Maya talking to Karone and your name came up."

"Is that right?" Mike asked still playing it cool.

"Yep. She said that you were a great guy." Said Damon.

"What we're not great guys?" Kai asked a little jealous.

"Apparently not." Said Damon. "But Mikey here is. What did you do to those girls that you're so popular?" Damon asked.

"Nothing." Said Mike.

"Come on you had to have done something." Said Kai.

"Guys, I didn't do anything to the girls. Ok. So just drop it." He said taking his tray of food to the table. Both Kai and Damon watched him wondering what was going on. They had no idea that Mike done each girl this was the reason for their smiles towards him.

--

That evening, Mike headed to his room after a long shift. He was tired and wanted to get some sleep. Little did he know he wouldn't be getting much sleeping tonight. He found a note on his door which reads:

Mike

Come inside. There's a surprise waiting for you.

The girls

Mike smiled to himself. He wondered if they were going to yell at him for screw all three of them in the same day. What would they do to him? He arrived at his room. The sliding door opened allowing him access to his room. Mike entered the room and the door closed behind him. He noticed that there were rose pedals on the floor, and three cans of whipped cream and chocolate syrup on the kitchen counter.

"What is this stuff?" Mike asked smiling.

"It's for you." Said Maya. She, Kendrix, and Karone were all dressed in their bras and panties. Maya is wearing yellow, Kendrix is wearing pink and Karone is wearing lavender. Mike had to blink a few times to make sure he wasn't dreaming. Three beautiful women standing before him. He smiled.

"Hey Mike." Said Karone smiling.

"Hey." He said smiling at them. "You three look amazing."

"Thank you." All three said in unison.

"What's this for?" He asked clueless.

"Since you provided such good services to us, we're going to return the favor." Said Kendrix as she moved towards him. She took his bag and placed it on the chair next to the kitchen counter.

"We're going to pleasure." Said Karone taking Mike by his hand and leading him to the bed. Maya proceeds to remove Mike's shirt while Kendrix works on removing his pants. Mike kicked off his boots deciding to help the girls out. He was now in his boxers his prick visible. "Lay back on the bed." Karone ordered. Mike did just that. He got onto the bed and lying back on the pillow. Maya and Kendrix proceed to bring the three cans of whipped cream and chocolate syrup over to the bed. Karone leaned over Mike and slowly pores chocolate syrup into his mouth. She begins kissing him sliding her tongue in his mouth. Mike moaned liking the taste of Karone's tongue and the chocolate. Kendrix and Maya followed repeating exactly what Karone did. Maya removed his prick from his boxers. She who smirks at Mike who is staring at her pores whipped cream and the chocolate syrup all over his harden prick.

"OOOHHHH that's cold." He said.

"Don't worry we'll take care of that. Right Kendrix?" Asked Maya.

"Always." Said Kendrix as they both took turns in licking and sucking the syrup and whipped cream off his prick. Mike moaned loving the way their mouths felt on his member.

Karone took her bra off and pored some syrup on her breasts. Mike began to suck it off. Teasing and sucking her nipples, Karone continued to pore more chocolate syrup on her chest and Mike licked it off. Meanwhile Kendrix and Maya continued to suck him off adding whipped cream and licking it off him. Mike groaned feeling his climax coming while continuing to suck Karone's tits.

"That feels so good Mikey." Karone moaned.

"UUUUUHH." Mike groaned as he shot his load in Kendrix and Karone's face. Both sucked him until he was done. "That was incredible." He said smiling.

"Just think we're not even done yet." Karone said seductively. All three girls pored more whipped cream and chocolate syrup all over Mike's chest and began to lick it off him. "UUUUUUHHHH GGGOODDD YEEESSSS." He said with his eyes closed enjoying the moment. Maya guided her tongue up to Mike's right nipple. She sucked, licked and bit his nipple teasing Mike. Mike's cock was hard all over again. Kendrix let her tongue slide up the middle of his torso. Karone took care of his left side biting, sucking and licking his left nipple. With Mike hard again, Maya was the first to be fucked. She got on top of Mike straddling his hips and slowly sat down on his prick. He was now inside her and she began to buck her hips up and down. Mike grabbed her hips to steady her rhythm. Karone watched getting more aroused by the second. Kendrix slid her tongue in Mike's mouth as they kissed.

"OOOO, UUUUUUHHH." Maya moaned feeling her climax approaching. Mike fought hard not but was unable to and he climaxed in Maya. "That was awesome."

"Diddo." Said Mike. Maya climbed off Mike and let Karone take her place. Mike wasn't hard so Karone began to suck him off. Surprisingly Mike found himself getting hard for a third time. Satisfied that she had gotten him hard again, Karone climbed on top of Mike straddling his hips just Maya did. Once she could she feel his member in her, Karone began to hump Mike. She placed her hands on his chest to steady herself and rode him life rodeo cowboy. "UUUUUUUUHHHHH FFFUUUCCCK YYEESSS." He said as Karone continued to ride him thick pole.

Maya watched Karone tits bounce up and down and decided to take one of her tits in her mouth causing Karone more pleasure.

"UUUUUUUHHHH." She screamed as she climaxed on Mike who soon followed with yet his third orgasm.

"Wow." Said Karone trying to catch her breath.

"Good wasn't it?" Maya asked. Karone nodded smirking.

"It's my turn." Said Kendrix.

"Let me catch my breath." Said Mike who watched. Kendrix felt a little left out. Mike began to jack himself off to get hard again. Karone and Maya decided to get Kendrix warmed up. Both girls took Kendrix's breasts into their mouths and sucked her hard nipples. Kendrix moaned as both girls stuck their fingers in her cunt. Mike watched feeling his arousal return. Karone and Maya continued to pleasure her making sure to tease her enough to allow Mike to catch his breath. With his prick hard again, Mike reached over on the bed and took his finger and entered Kendrix. She was wet. Karone and Maya stopped what they were doing to Kendrix. Mike grabbed Kendrix by her waste and led her to his prick. He entered her wet cunt and Kendrix began to move her hips up and down on Mike's thick prick. "SSSSSHHHH, That's it ride my cock." He moaned as Kendrix continued to ride him. She grabbed his shoulders to steady herself. Mike grabbed her waste as she continued to move up and down on his cock.

"OOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHH MMMMMIIIIIIKKKKEEE." She moaned as her ass slapped against his sacks. Maya and Karone watched enjoying the moment.

"That is Kendrix, fuck his brains out." Karone said Maya smirked.

"OOOOOHHHHH GGGGOOOODDDD YYYYYEESSS." She moaned feeling her climax approaching.

"That's it baby. FFFFFUUUUUCCCKKKK YYYYEESSS." Mike moaned feeling his climax. Both cried out as they came together. Kendrix moved off of Mike after exploding on his prick. Mike's thick pole all of their juices on it. "God that was so good." He said smiling.

"Yes it was." Said Kendrix still trying to catch her breath.

"We're not done getting you off Mike." Said Maya.

"What?" Asked Mike exhausted. "I'm tired." Said Mike the sweat beads poring down his face. Karone took his imp cock into her mouth and began to suck it. Mike moaned allow his prick to get hard for the fifth time. Kendrix and Maya each took turns kissing Mike sliding their tongues in his mouth and vice versa. Karone continued to move up and down on his pole occasionally teasing the head of his prick and sucking his sacks. Mike moaned as Karone pleasured him with her tongue. She began to move faster and faster on his cock while squeezing his balls causing Mike more pleasure. He groaned feeling his fifth orgasm approaching. Maya and Kendrix went to help Karone as all three engaged in giving Mike the blow job of a life time. His groaning told the girls he was ready to cum stopped sucking him off. Karone jacked him off and ropes of cum shot out of his cock. All three girls took turns licking the cum off his cock. "Fuck yes." Mike said rubbing his forehead. He had never been in a foursome and enjoyed every moment with it. "You ladies were amazing." He said smiling.

"So were you." Said Kendrix.

"Your stamina is incredible." Said Karone. Mike smirked nonchalantly.

"We have got to do this again." Maya said smiling.

"We could." Said Mike.

"Would you be mad if we did this with Leo?" Asked Karone.

"Not at all." Said Mike.

"Then we can have the ultimate orgy." Said Karone.

"What would that be called?" Asked Kendrix.

"A Fivesome." Karone said smiling.

"What's a five some?" Mike asked confused as to how that would work.

"You and your brother handling all three of us." Said Karone. Mike smiled liking that idea. "What do you say Maya you in?"

"Of course. I always wanted to know what it would be like to fuck Leo." She said smiling.

"Kendrix." Said Karone.

"Ok. But this time I fuck him first." She said as Karone, Maya and Mike giggled.

"It's a date." Said Karone.

The End!!

Author Notes: Wow that was exciting. This sets the tone for the next fanfic called Five Some.


End file.
